


Not So Suspect

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [10]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Milliways
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fc Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Peeta and Rachel, Real or Not Real? <br/>Recipient: Trelali</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Suspect

_He turns the coin over and over in his hand._

_Milliways might be a suspect delusion -- but Rachel, and her echoing words, are not._


End file.
